Our Baby
by Hunshine Delight
Summary: [LuMin/XiuHan. BL. ONESHOT] Minseok dengan kebiasaan barunya yang aneh dan Lu Han yang uring-uringan karena sikap kekasih hati tercintanya itu. Lalu bagaimana dengan semua foto Lu Han di rumah mereka yang penuh dengan coretan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi yang terjadi? / "DASAR RUSA JELEK!" / Request by dhita Krishanxiu / WARN : MPREG! / [D-4 #HappyXiuHanDay]


**.**

 **Our Baby**

 **.**

 **Lu Han & Kim Minseok**

 **Family – Friendship – Romance**

 _ **standard disclaimer applied**_

 _ **request by dhita Krishanxiu**_

 _ **.**_

 **WARNING : MPREG!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akhir-akhir ini Minseok memiliki kebiasaan aneh yang baru, ia jadi suka mencoret-coret setiap foto Lu Han yang ditemukannya dan karena sejak sebulan lalu suaminya itu tengah pergi ke Beijing untuk urusan bisnis ia bisa dengan leluasa menyalurkan kebiasaannya itu. Bahkan sekarang semua foto Lu Han yang ada di rumah mereka sudah penuh dengan coretan—tepat diwajah—dari _crayon_ ataupun spidol. Yang lebih parahnya, Minseok ternyata tidak pilih-pilih dalam menyalurkan kebiasaannya yang membuatnya sukses merombak wajah tampan sang suami pada foto pernikahan mereka yang terpajang di kamar mereka. Jongdae—selaku salah satu _guardian_ Minseok selama Lu Han belum kembali—yang paling sering berkunjung untuk memastikan Minseok baik-baik saja, benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan kebiasaan baru _hyung_ manisnya itu. Maksudnya, bagaimana bisa Minseok menhancurkan—tepatnya sedikit merombak—foto pernikahannya sendiri? Untung saja semua album foto yang ada dirumah Lu Han dan Minseok sudah diamankan oleh Yifan.

"Jongdae!" seru Minseok begitu membukakan pintu dengan ceria, tubuhnya yang terbalut oleh _sweater_ _oversized_ berwarna kuning dan celana longar yang pendek membuatnya terlihat lebih pendek dari biasanya.

" _Hi_ , _hyung_. Aku membawakan beberapa makanan," jelas Jongdae yang segera dipersilahkan masuk. "aku yakin kamu terlalu malas untuk memasak."

Minseok hanya tersenyum manis dan Jongdae tidak bisa melawan.

"Kamu terlalu malas untuk memasak ataupun membersihkan rumah, tapi kamu selalu melangkah gesit kesana-kemari. Bagaimana jika terjatuh?" Jongdae langsung menuju dapur diikuti Minseok dan menata makanan yang dibawanya pada piring agar Minseok makan.

" _Nan_ _gwenchana_." Minseok yang ada dihadapannya segera mencuci tangannya dan pergi keruang makan yang bersebelahan dengan dapur.

Jongdae benar-benar belum terbiasa dengan sikap baru Minseok, rasanya aneh menghadapi _hyung_ yang biasanya selalu bersikap lembut dan hati-hati menjadi sangat ramai dan aktif. Minseok yang sekarang terlalu banyak memiliki hal baru yang sulit untuk dimengerti. Tapi, sedikitpun tidak pernah ada niatan Jongdae—dan teman-teman mereka—untuk menyalahkan Minseok atas perubahan yang ada. Semua perubahan itu bukan karena alasan, tapi memang karena hormon dalam diri Minseok mengalami perubahan sehingga membuatnya menjadi sedikit berbeda dan _sensitive_ dari biasanya.

"Selamat makan," kata Minseok dengan nada ceria seperti tadi begitu Jongdae meletakkan piring berisikan makanan dihadapannya.

" _Hyung_ , jangan terlalu menekan badanmu pada meja," nasehat Jongdae saat melihat posisi duduk Minseok dengan perut yang hampir tertekan dengan bagian bawah meja.

"Ah, _mian_."

Ini sudah hampir sembilan bulan sejak Lu Han dan Minseok membawakan kabar bahagia yang juga sangat mengejutkan hingga membuat semua teman-teman mereka hampir lupa caranya bernapas saat pasangan itu mengumumkannya pada mereka. Kabar yang membuat mereka semua—termasuk Lu Han tentu saja—menjadi sangat over-protektif pada Minseok. Mulai dari makanan, pakaian, dan segala hal yang akan Minseok lakukan haruslah mendapatkan pengawasan yang sepadan. Berlebihan memang, tapi itu seperti bayaran yang setimpal untuk menyambut anak merangkup keponakan pertama.

Minseok tengah mengandung, usianya sudah hampir sembilan bulan dan waktu yang diduga bayi dalam kandungannya lahir tinggal menghitung jari. Diawal kehamilan, sama sekali tidak ada perubahan spesifik dari Minseok dan bahkan tidak ada gangguan kehamilan seperti muntah-muntah setiap saat atau yang lainnya. Minseok juga sama sekali tidak ngidam apapun hingga tri-semester kedua berakhir. Tetapi, akhirnya memasuki tri-semester ketiga mendadak perubahan pun malah terlihat jelas lengkap dengan ngidam aneh-aneh yang tiba-tiba datang. Sedikit tidak biasa memang, tapi baik keluarga ataupun teman-temannya sama sekali tidak mengeluhkan itu dan melakukan yang terbaik agar Minseok selalu merasa nyaman hingga melahirkan nanti.

"Oh iya, _hyung_. Apakah kamu sudah menelpon Lu Han- _hyung_?" Jongdae mengernyit saat menemukan ekspresi Minseok yang jauh dari ekspetasinya.

"Lu Han?" Minseok berhentikan menyendokkan makanannya—sekarang ia pun terlalu malas mengunakan sumpit—dan menatap Jongdae dengan tatapan lurus. "Tidak. Untuk apa aku menelponnya?"

Satu lagi, sikap aneh yang tiba-tiba ada dalam diri seorang Kim Minseok.

Ada kalanya dirinya beranggapan cincin dijari manis pada tangan kirinya sama sekali tidak mengartikan apapun—artinya, Minseok merasa dirinya bukan orang yang telah terikat dalam hubungan karena dia berpikiran bebas _untuk sekarang_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lu Han uring-uringan, sudah hampir tiga hari sejak terakhir Minseok menelponnya untuk memberikan kabar dan sudah tiga hari sejak terakhir kali istrinya yang manis itu mengangkat telpon darinya. Sebenarnya tanpa menanyakan kabar dari Minseok, Lu Han bisa mendapatkan kabar dengan mudah dari teman-teman mereka yang sudah diangkatnya menjadi _guardian_ untuk kekasih tercinta. Tetapi, tetap saja rindu itu ada. Mereka sekarang merupakan pasangan yang terikat dalam hubungan sakral dimana ikatan itu akan semakin kuat dengan hadirnya sang buah hati mereka nanti. Lu Han benar-benar rindu sekali, tidak apa-apa jika Minseok tidak ingin mengangkat _video call_ darinya. Tetapi tidak bisakah pujaan hatinya itu mengangkat telpon darinya? Hanya mendengar suara merdu Minseok saja sudah akan menyebukankan Lu Han dari _bogoshipo_ _sickness_ nya.

"Lu Han, ayo sarapan…," ajak _mama_ yang berdiri diambang pintu kamar Lu Han.

Karena urusan pekerjaannya dilakukan di Beijing—tanah kelahirannya, membuat Lu Han lebih memilih untuk pulang ke rumahnya dan tinggal disana hingga semua pekerjaannya selesai. Selain bisa menghemat biaya perjalanan karena tidak menyewa hotel, Lu Han juga setidaknya bisa menyenangkan hati _mama_ yang sudah rindu padanya. Meski kadang terlihat dingin dan acuh pada orang tuanya, Lu Han tetaplah anak laki-laki yang menyayangi ibunya dan selalu ingin membuat wanita paling utama dalam hidupnya itu berbahagia. Lu Han bangkit dari sofa yang ada di kamarnya dengan perasaan lesu dan menghampiri _mama_ nya untuk bersama-sama pergi ke dapur.

Semoga saja makanan bisa membuat _mood_ Lu Han menjadi lebih baik, lagipula coba lihat sisi baiknya, urusan bisnisnya yang menyebalkan di kota Beijing ini sudah ia selesaikan kemarin malam dan ia juga sudah membeli tiket untuk kembali ke Seoul besok pagi-pagi buta—karena hari ini _mama_ ingin menghabiskan waktu seharian bersamanya. Lu Han memang nekat mencari jadwal penerbangan pagi-pagi buta dan bahkan ia sempat hampir membeli _jet_ pribadi jika tidak menemukan jadwal penerbangan itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi rasa rindu mengalahkan segalanya.

Belum lagi sebentar lagi ada kemungkinan bayi dalam kandungan Minseok akan segara menyapa dunia membuat Lu Han harus bisa menjadi suami siaga meski akhirnya pekerjaan menhancurkan segala ekspetasi indahnya. Terakhir kali menemani Minseok untuk _check-up_ bulanan, Dokter Geum—dokter kandungan sang istri—mengatakan bahwa Minseok mungkin akan melahirkan sekitar tanggal 27 Juni.

Sekarang sudah tanggal 22 Juni, tinggal menghitung hari dan Lu Han tidak akan sudi jika ia sampai melewatkan momen kelahiran sang buah hati.

"Han, berhenti mengaduk-aduk makananmu," tegur Tuan Lu yang heran dengan tingkah putranya itu. Dari tadi putranya itu terus mengaduk-aduk makanannya dengan berbagai ekspresi aneh, mulai dari ekspresi uring-uringan, kesal, cemas, panik, bahkan sampai senyum-senyum sendiri.

" _Mama_ tahu kamu rindu dengan Minseokie, tapi kamu sudah janji hari ini menemani _mama_ seharian." _Mama_ yang paham betul dengan anaknya memakan sarapannya dengan tenang.

Hanya mengingatkan, Lu Han bukanlah orang yang sabar dan mudah panik jika itu berhubungan dengan Minseok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini bukan Jongdae ataupun Yifan yang mengunjungi Minseok untuk memastikan keadaanya baik-baik saja melainkan Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Kyungsoo. Trio yang sama sekali tidak bisa bersatu, Baekhyun yang suka membully Chanyeol, Chanyeol yang suka mencari perhatian Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo yang selalu mengacuhkan mereka, benar-benar bukan kombinasi yang pas dalam sebuah kelompok. Mereka semua baru saja selesai makan siang dan karena ketiga orang _guardian_ Minseok itu mendapatkan libur hari ini, jadi mereka memilih untuk bersantai-santai di rumah Lu Han dan Minseok sedangkan sang penghuni rumah malah sudah asik dengan dunia mimpi yang indah—sedang tidur siang.

Mereka bertiga duduk di ruang santai sambil menonton film dan memakan _snack_ yang ada, rumah Lu Han dan Minseok sudah menjadi markas mereka sejak lama.

"Hey, aku yakin keponakan tersayang kita nanti pasti seorang _namja_ ," kata Baekhyun tiba-tiba tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar televise yang sedang memutar film _Pororo The Movie_.

" _Wae_?" tanya Chanyeol yang berusaha mengambil keripik kentang pada tangan Kyungsoo.

"Lihatlah semua wajah Lu Han pada foto di rumah ini." Baekhyun memberikan perintah.

"Wajahnya sudah seperti hantu," kata Kyungsoo dengan santai meski wajahnya begitu datar, _savage_.

Chanyeol masih tidak mengerti apapun. "Lalu apa hubungannya?"

Helaan napas kasar keluar dari mulut Baekhyun lalu ia menatap kedua sahabatnya itu dengan gemas. "Apa yang kamu pikirkan jika dibandingkan dengan ayahmu?"

"Apa?" Chanyeol dengan polos bertanya balik.

"Kamu itu laki-laki bukan, sih?"

"Aku tidak suka dibandingkan. Tapi, aku harus berusaha lebih baik dari ayahku," jawab Kyungsoo jujur.

"Itu dia! Seorang anak laki-laki ada kalanya mengangap sang ayah sebagai saingannya—termasuk mengambil perhatian sang ibu. Apalagi soal rupa dan karena kita membicarakan seorang Lu. Maka, keponakan tercinta kita pasti tidak ingin kalah tampan dari Lu Han- _hyung_!" jelas Baekhyun panjang lebar yang membuat Chanyeol menyuarakan kata 'ohh' dan Kyungsoo mangut-mangut paham.

"Tapi, bagaimana jika dia ternyata _yeoja_?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Secara tiba-tiba Minseok tersentak—entah mengapa—lalu ia menatap jam yang sudah hampir memasuki waktu tengah malam dan tidak baik jika ia terjaga lebih lama lagi. Setelah mematikan _televise_ , Minseok pergi ke dapur terlebih dahulu untuk mengambil segelas air minum lalu masuk kedalam kamarnya. Merasa yakin bahwa posisinya diatas ranjang sudah nyaman dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga atas perut, lampu tidur yang sudah menyala, suhu kamar yang tidak terlalu panas atau dingin, dan segelas air diatas nakas disamping ranjangnya—kalau-kalau ia terbangun karena kehausan, Minseok mulai memejamkan kedua matanya untuk segera bertemu dengan bunga tidurnya.

Malam itu terasa sangat panjang bagi Minseok, untuk pertama kalinya ia tiba-tiba merasa ketakutan mengingat Lu Han sedang tidak ada disisinya. Bahkan bunga tidur yang menghampirinya bukanlah bunga tidur yang menyenangkan seperti biasanya. Minseok menarik selimutnya lebih tinggi lagi, tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa kedinginan padahal suhu kamarnya terasa hangat. Rasa takut menghantui yang juga membuat Minseok terlalu takut untuk membuka kedua matanya dan untuk pertama kalinya sejak sikapnya berubah drastis ia memanggil nama Lu Han dengan cara berbisik. Minseok merindukannya, merindukan kehangatannya, merindukan suara, merindukan senyumannya, merindukan semuanya.

 _Minseok merindukan suaminya, Lu Han._

Pukul empat pagi, Minseok terbangun dengan napas yang putus-putus, keringat bercucuran keluar dari dalam tubuhnya, dan kedua tangannya gemetaran. Mencoba bangun dengan segenap tenanganya yang tersisa, Minseok meminum air yang ia siapkan tadi malam dan dengan cepat air dalam gelas itu tandas. Napasnya mulai kembali normal dan Minseok berusaha berpikir jernih bahwa tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan, Lu Han juga akan segera kembali jadi ia tidak perlu cemas. Baru saja ingin kembali membaringkan tubuhnya, rasa sakit yang luar biasa pada perutnya membuatnya terpekik nyaring.

"AKH!"

Sakit, rasanya sakit sekali.

Dengan tangan gemetar dan basah karena keringat, Minseok mencoba mengapai handphonenya yang ada disamping gelas kosongnya dengan posisi yang bersender pada kepala ranjang. Pikiran Minseok sedang tidak jernih, hanya nama Lu Han, Lu Han, dan Lu Han yang ada di kepalanya. Setelah menekan tombol panggilan pada kontak bernama Lu Han, Minseok harus bisa menelan rasa kecewa karena tidak ada jawaban dari orang yang ditelponnya. Meski begitu, Minseok berusaha berpikir positif dan berusaha menelpon suaminya itu sekali lagi. Sudah sekitar lima panggilan Minseok kirimkan, tapi tetap tidak mendapatkan jawaban. Air mata mulai keluar dari kedua mata kucingnya yang indah itu, ia menyentuh perutnya yang semakin terasa sakit.

Lalu dengan asal karena rasa sakit sudah menguasainya, Minseok menekan sebuah kontak asal dan menekan tombol panggilan. Setidaknya kedua matanya masih bisa menangkap nama Wu Yifan saat handphone sedang berusaha menyambungkan panggilan. Rasa sakit itu semakin menjadi-jadi hingga membuat Minseok akhirnya terbaring diatas ranjang dengan posisi menyamping dan handphonenya yang jatuh dihadapannya. Setelah menunggu cukup lama akhirnya, Yifan mengangkat telponnya.

" _Yoboseyo_ , Minseok- _hyung_?"

Terlalu lemar untuk menjawab, napas Minseok sudah terlalu putus-putus.

" _Hyung_?"

"Yihhh—paann…," Minseok berusaha untuk bicara dengan jelas.

" _Hyung_? Kamu baik-baik saja? Napasmu terdengar putus-putus?" Diseberang sana, Minseok bisa tahu sahabatnya itu tengah khawatir.

"Hiks hiks…," Minseok terisak. "Sahh—kit, sa—kith shekahli—hiks."

" _Hyung_! Tenanglah, aku akan segera kesana."

Sambungan telepon mati, meninggalkan Minseok yang menangis sembari menahan rasa sakit pada perutnya. Sebenarnya ia menangis bukan karena rasa sakit, tapi karena Lu Han. Ah, rasanya Minseok akan memikirkan cara balas dendam pada suaminya itu nanti jika saja rasa sakit ini tidak menguasainya.

" _Pabo_ Lu Han, _neomu paboya_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lu Han panik, segera setelah ia berhasil mendarat dengan selamat di Bandara Incheon dan baru menyadari bahwa ada banyaknya panggilan dari Minseok langsung membuatnya segera keluar dari bandara lalu mencari taksi. Baru saja Lu Han akan memberikan alamat rumahnya pada supir, _handphone_ kembali berdering—telepon dari Yifan. Bukannya menenangkan rasa paniknya, telepon dari Yifan malah semakin membuatnya lebih panik karena lelaki bermarga Wu itu mengatakan akan membawa Minseok ke rumah sakit karena istrinya akan segera melahirkan. Dengan cepat Lu Han langsung meminta supir untuk segera mengantarkannya menuju Rumah Sakit Universitas Daehan, sang supir yang paham tentang masalah 'istri yang akan melahirkan' pun segera membawa taksinya dengan kecepatan tertinggi.

Disini lah Lu Han sekarang, didepan rumah sakit dengan koper yang ada disamping tubuhnya menunggu Yifan segera datang dengan Minseok. Jarak bandara dan rumah sakit yang tidak terlalu jauh membuat Lu Han datang lebih dulu dari Yifan. Begitu melihat mobil hitam milik Yifan memasuki kawasan rumah sakit, dengan sigap Lu Han langsung membuka pintu mobil belakang. Benar saja, terlihat Minseok yang tengah meringis kesakitan dengan kedua tangan yang memeluk perutnya. Oh, Lu Han merasa bersalah karena tidak mengangkat telepon dari Minseok tadi. Dia benar-benar menjadi suami yang jahat karena tidak menyadari rasa sakit istrinya.

"Minseok- _ah_." Lu Han dengan sigap mengangkat tubuh Minseok bridal style sedangkan Yifan segera memanggil perawat untuk membawa brankar dorong.

" _Pabo_ …, _pabo_ Lu Han…," Minseok meringis menahan sakit tapi air matanya tidak bisa berhenti saat melihat Lu Han ada dihadapannya. Padahal ia sempat berpikiran bahwa Lu Han tidak akan ada disisinya saat proses melahirkannya nanti.

"Ya, ya…, aku memang bodoh. _Mianhaeyo_."

Brankar dorong yang diminta pun segera datang, terlihat dua perawat yang akan menunjukkan jalan dimana ruang operasi. Lu Han meletakkan Minseok diatas brankar itu dengan hati-hati lalu menautkan tangannya pada tangan istirnya, secara tersirat mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja. Brankar itu mulai bergerak dengan cukup cepat, Lu Han dan Yifan sebisa mungkin menyamai langkah kedua perawat yang sudah lihai dalam melangkah besar sambil membawa brankar dengan pasien diatasnya.

"Akh!" Minseok memekik karena tiba-tiba rasa sakitnya semakin terasa luar biasa sakit dari yang sebelumnya. "Sakkhhittt!"

Mungkin balas dendam tidak jadi dilaksanakan, Minseok lebih memilih untuk menyumpah-nyumpah pada Lu Han sekarang mengingat ini adalah sebuah kesempatan bahwa suaminya ada disini.

"LUHAENN BODOHHHH! SAKKHHIITTT!"

Yifan sungguh berusaha menahan tawa.

"Iya, iya, sayang. Tahan sakitnya ya, _for our baby_."

"SAKITHHH! INI SEMUA SALAHMU—AHH!"

"Iya, Minseok- _ah_. Ini salahku, aku yang sal—ARGH!" Lu Han belum selesai bicara tapi Minseok sudah dengan ganasnya melepaskan tautan mereka dan menarik rambutnya yang mudah digapai karena pria Beijing itu menundukkan tubuhnya.

Sungguh, jika tidak sedang berada di rumah sakit pasti Yifan sudah ngakak sambil guling-guling.

"INI SEMUA GARA-GARA KAMUUHHHH!" Minseok masih asik menarik-narik rambut Lu Han hingga membuat kepala suaminya itu terasa pening. "DASAR RUSA JELEK!"

Akhirnya penyiksaan Lu Han oleh istri sendiri berakhir setelah perawat memasukan Minseok kedalam ruang operasi, meninggalkan Lu Han dan Yifan yang berdiri termenung didepan pintu ruangan itu. Lu Han masih syok, sebegitu dahsyatnya kah kekuatan seorang ibu yang hendak melahirkan? Sedangkan Yifan malah menundukkan kepada dengan telapak tangan menutupi setengah wajahnya—ia masih berusaha untuk tidak tertawa—dan harusnya tadi ia merekam semuanya. Tak lama, teman-teman mereka pun berdatangan dan segera menanyakan berbagai banyak hal menyangkut Minseok serta sang bayi yang akan segera lahir.

Setelah terdiam cukup lama, Lu Han baru ingat ia belum menelpon kedua orang tua Minseok ataupun orang tuanya.

"Aku tadi sudah menelpon ibunya Minseok- _hyung_ dengan _handphone_ nya karena aku tahu kamu akan panik," kata Yifan yang membuat Lu Han sungguh bersyukur memiliki sahabat sepertinya dan Lu Han segera menelpon _mama_ nya. "Ayah dan ibu Minseok- _hyung_ memang berencana ke Seoul untuk menemani Minseok- _hyung_ sampai hari kemungkinan lahiran. Tapi, ternyata bayinya ingin keluar lebih cepat."

"Tentu saja. Dia ingin segera bertemu denganku, _samchon_ -tampan-yang-cocok-dipanggil- _hyung_ ," sahut Sehun yang menanggapi candaan kecil Yifan.

"Heh, dasar _maknae_."

Mereka tertawa pelan, setidaknya candaan yang tidak terlalu lucu itu bisa membuat mereka tidak terlalu tegang dengan berbagai kemungkinan yang akan terjadi didalam ruang operasi dihadapan mereka ini. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, Minseok dan bayinya haruslah baik-baik saja. Mereka sama sekali tidak menerima kata tidak, yah, mereka memang over-protektif. Bahkan jika boleh sebenarnya mereka semua ingin masuk kedalam ruang operasi itu untuk memastikan bahwa Minseok dan bayinya benar-benar baik-baik saja ditangan para dokter dan perawat disana.

 _That is super-over-protective, guys._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah penantian cukup lama, akhirnya ruang operasi itu terbuka dan memperlihatakan dokter yang keluar dari dalam sana.

"Selamat, anak laki-laki yang tampan dan sehat. Ibunya juga baik-baik saja, hanya perlu istirahat." Dokter itu bicara dengan hangat dan penuh wibawa.

Terasa diberkati mereka semua langsung menghela napas lega, rasa gundah telah hilang dari dalam hati mereka masing-masing. Lu Han sungguh merasa bersyukur, dia tidak bisa merasakan kebahagian lain yang lebih membahagiakan lagi dari ini—setidaknya setelah sang istri meneriakinya dan menarik rambutnya dengan cukup ganas. Teman-temannya tidak lupa memberikan ucapan selamat, merangkulnya, ataupun memeluknya untuk berbagi kebahagiaan itu bersama-sama. Hanya tinggal menunggu kedua orang tuanya dan kedua mertuanya datang, maka kebahagiaan Lu Han akan menjadi lebih lengkap lagi.

Sungguh, hari ini selalu berhasil menjadi hari bersejarah bagi Lu Han dan Minseok. Karena hari itu juga yang menjadi saksi bisu perjalanan cinta mereka berdua.

" _YESS_! AKU MENANG! MANA LIMA PULUH RIBU WON UNTUKKU, PARK!" Baekhyun tiba-tiba berseru lantang yang menyebabkan semua orang menatap kearahnya dan juga Chanyeol yang menjadi subjek teriakannya.

" _Ne_ , _ne_ …," Chanyeol memberikan lima lembar uang sepuluh ribu won pada Baekhyun dengan pasrah.

Yang benar saja, Baekhyun? Chanyeol?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

* * *

 _ **2017, 20 June**_

* * *

 **Hunshine Delight's Note :** _Finally, done!_ Sebenarnya targetnya ini selesainya kemarin, tapi karena tiba-tiba jaringan menjadi menyebalkan disini terpaksa aku _delay_. _First_ , aku mau bilang terima kasih ke kalian semua yang telah memberikan apresiasi luar biasa— _thank you so much_. Aku juga mau minta maaf ke **dhita Krishanxiu** - _ssi_ jika fanfic ini diluar ekspetasi atau bahkan mengecewakan, karena memang rasanya udah lama banget sejak terakhir kali aku nulis cerita _fluffy_ atau _romance_ … sepertinya aku sudah mabuk _hurt/comfort_ sampai hampir membangun bendungan air mata—bahkan sekarang aku mulai menjelajahi _angst. Duh,_ aku jadi sedih sendiri.

Oh iya, karena aku masih belum dapat _feel_ untuk buat GS—tapi kalau _pair straight_ sih oke-oke aja, menjadi alasan kenapa ff ini Mpreg. **dhita Krishanxiu** - _ssi, if you don't like mpreg, I am really sorry.  
_

* * *

 _ **FAQ**_

 **Haru Haru kapan update?** Karena sepertinya Haru Haru yang paling ditunggu-tunggu, maka kemungkinan besar akan aku update belakangan. Tepatnya kapan? Nantikan terus ya~ ;)

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading  
I always love you guys!**_

 _ **xoxo,  
hunshine delight**_


End file.
